Jack Cavanaugh
Portrayed by: * Joaquin Phoenix - * Michael Dorn - President Obama - Biology Appearence . Personality . Abilities Ability replication Jack possesses the ability to replicate the abilities of other specials by physically touching them, accompanied by an orange glow of light. The ability donor neither loses their ability, nor feels anything when their abilities are replicated. His ability has been shown to work through clothing and activate by accident, as with Peter, Claude and Emma. Jack has been shown to replicate abilities with ease and in an extremely short amount of time, as shown when he quickly absorbed Meredith's lightning and used it within seconds. Jack's ability seems to be dependent on his hands, and he seems to be able to take only one ability at a time even with someone with multiple abilities like the Watcher. Jack's ability and those he replicated has made him one of the most powerful specials. This is mentioned by his mother, by Micah, by Claude, by the Watcher, by Adam and by Rivers. With the replication of so many abilities from many specials, he became the "Swiss army knife" of the Society. However, he could still be affected by the Scotsman's ability and the Eclipse. A side-effect of the ability to replicate is being unaffected by the abilities of the special he replicated it from. For example, Jack is unaffected by Fred's telepathic commands, he is able to see Claude while he was invisible, he could still touch Davis while he was intangable and he was able to counter Mallory's DNA replication. Flight Source - Peter Panettiere Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 1: Genesis" Flight was the first ability Jack replicated and is the one he displays most often. Judging from the effects seen, Jack can fly at supersonic speeds. Similarly, this might include the side effect of protection from temperature extremes and atmospheric pressure, as well as being able to perceive his surroundings. He can apparently fly to altitudes of 30,000 feet or more for at least short periods without serious discomfort. He can also merely hover above the ground instead of actually flying. Prior to replicating Knox's ability, Jack has been able to carry at least two passengers with some trouble. After replicating Knox's strength, Jack shows that he can carry at least four with little difficulty. One interesting note is that Jack, like Peter, seems to fly involuntarily when in danger. For example, he unwillingly flew 2 feet in the air to avoid Luke's attacks and also used flight to prevent falling into the ground after Dr. Rhodes shoved him through the window. Electric manipluation Source - Meredith Fulgora Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 1: Genesis" Jack can fire lightning bolts, but has not demonstrated the same degree of control as Meredith. The only levels that he has demonstrated is a powerful concussive blast, a stun effect, a bolt of electricity strong enough to char flesh, making lightning spheres and conducting lightning through a metal objects. He can also fire a small spark from his finger to shatter objects and also extenge the charge as a laser. As time progressed, Jack learned to wield this ability more effectively, as seen when Jack fired a constant stream of lightning to electrify the Watcher. He also learned in thier last battle how to absorb electricity and give himself energy. He also has enough reflexive control of the ability to take on several Eli clones at once and strike them all down in a matter of seconds. Alongside telekinesis, electric manipulation is Jack's most commonly used offensive ability. Telekinesis Source - Samson Richards Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 2: The New Girl" Jack was able to stop Uqbah Ahmadi from striking him with a mop handle and then threw Ahmadi across the room. Jack has shown that he can exert large amounts of force. Jack typically uses hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats. His control of telekinesis seems to be developing as he forced open an exceptionally secure vault door, although he got a nose bleed in the process. Jack is also capable of suspending others in mid-air without obvious concentration. He is able to manipulate the path of thrown objects with a twirl of his fingers. Jack has repeatedly been shown using telekinesis to shield himself from bullets, as well as to augment his own physical strength prior to replicating Knox's ability. By Volume 4: Outbreak, Jack is able to use this power with relatively little concentration. Alongside electric manipulation, telekinesis is Jack's most commonly used offensive ability. Telepathy Source - Fred McCrimmon Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 5: Reality Check" Initially, Jack could only read the minds of others. Originally, he was unable to do so with focus or intent, seemingly hearing thoughts accidentally. He was only able to project thoughts after Fred tried projecting thoughts into Jack's mind. Jack has also displayed seeing actual images in people's minds. Jack is also able to use telepathy in order to make opponents obey his vocal commands. He can also telepathically communicate with others from a small distance. Jack first used his mindreading on purpose to listen to the thoughts of Mallory Fallon and Molly Kirren. Precognitive painting Source - Ezekiel Borolo Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 6: The Angels of New York" When Jack looks at a blank canvas, he is able to see flashes of a painting from a distance. Once in front of the canvas, he appears to be locked into the precognitive trance until he finishes. He was also able to finish one of Ezekiel's paintings when Ezekiel couldn't do it due to a hangover. When painting, his eyes go glazed. Super speed Source - Daphne Stefani Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 7: Wounded Time" After Jack replicated this ability from Daphne, he was able to use a quick burst of speed to knock Echo out before he could react. Jack's super speed is not limited to locomotive speed. In a fight, Jack is able to move all parts of his body super fast, but mostly his arms, legs and head. When running at high speed, Jack can use his momentum to run on a wall several feet from the ground. Jack can extend this ability to at least two other people, allowing them to move with him at superhuman speed without harm. Jack is apparently immune to potentially harmful side-effects of moving at super speed, such as damage from air friction. He suffers no joint or muscle damage from his high-speed movements, and he apparently feels little or no fatigue even after running intercontinental distances at superhuman speed. While battleing Edgar, Jack saw him moving in slow motion and was able to move fast enough to best Edgar in combat. Teleportation Source - Rachel Niles Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 9: The Sunshine Camp" Differently from Rachel, Jack simply fades when teleporting. Energy absorption, transference, and redirection Source - Noah Kaczynski Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 16: Reunion" This ability allows Jack to absorb, transfer, and redirect energy. The energy is absorbed on a cellular level. Jack can aggregate and refocus energy for alternate external release. Like Kaczynski, when Jack uses this ability, his hands glow. During a period of more intense use, like when Jack absorbed the energy from a malfunctioning TMI reactor, his entire body glowed, his skeletal structure was visible and he screaming in complete agony. Invisibility Source - Claude Rains Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 17: Myths and Legends" Invisibility is one of Jack's more developed abilities. Jack had spent far more time using it than most of his other abilities, due to the extended period of time spent training while invisible with Claude. This may be why turning invisible has frequently been his first response when threatened. Jack has demonstrated the ability to turn at least one other person invisible in addition to himself while in contact with them. Phasing Source - Davis Mannheim Replicated - Volume 1: Origins - "Chapter 17: Myths and Legends" Jack can use this ability selectively, passing all or part of his body through a solid object. He can reach through a solid barrier and manipulate something on the other side; like a door handle, for example. Jack can also phase for fire and remain unharmed. Like Davis, when Jack phases through something, the surface of the object distorts, as if liquefied. The part of Jack's body and the rest of the object that is not being phased remain solid. When various clones of Eli appeared and surprised him, Jack lost his focus and became tangible again, allowing one Eli to hit him. Jack is able to use the ability selectively and effectively: He phased through a door, grabbed Rebecca, and phased her through the door, pulling her to the other side. Siren's song Source - Emma Cambridge Replicated - Volume 2: Family - "Chapter 7: In Living Colour" After replicating this ability from Emma, Jack was able to see bright colors flow from a trash can after he crashed into it. Jack is still able to hear the sounds that he sees and, like Emma, he is able to create colors by playing soothing sounds such as music from a piano. Also like Emma, Jack is able to play an instrument like a professional without experience. Jack has also shown that he is able to create blasts from a guitar, which he first used to hit Knox. Precognitive dreaming Source - Eleanor Cavanaugh Replicated - Volume 2: Family - "Chapter 18: The Valiant Quest" Jack replicated this ability from Eleanor to see a dream of the future that she refused to tell him about. This implies that Jack can activate this ability at will. Jack ends up having this dream at least twice, though in the second dream, things are slightly different and seem to show more detail than the first dream. This is revealed to be a continuation of the first dream, taking place shortly after the first ended. Terrakinesis Source - The Watcher Replicated - Volume 2: Family - "Chapter 20: Apocalypse" After hitting the Watcher with a flying tackle, Jack randomly replicates this ability from the Watcher. Jack has also been able to summon rocks from the ground and control them in a similar manner to telekinesis, levitating and propelling them. Jack is also able to create a whirlwind of earth. Fearsome strength Source - Knox Replicated - Volume 3: Brave New World - "Chapter 1: I Love Micah Branning" Jack replicated this ability from Knox and used it to effectively beat Knox's face. Jack also demonstrated enough concentrated strength to throw Knox against a wall by punching him at the chest. Aside from physical strength, Jack was also able to perform great leaps. Like Knox, Jack can increase his strength by absorbing the fear of others who are around him. Jack can also detect when someone is afraid. Sound manipulation Source - Echo Murphy Replicated - Volume 3: Brave New World - "Chapter 10: A Second Coming" Jack has shown to be capable of producing extremely powerful sonic waves. Not only is he capable to use his sonic blast to throw people and objects, but his screams can even disintegrate stone when used at close range. However, over use of this ability can cause a sore throat. Lung adaptation Source - Alex Beale Replicated - Volume 4: Outbreak - "Chapter 3: Flotsam And Jetsam" Like Alex, Jack can breathe saftley in any enviorment. This ability also granted him immunity to the Athed virus. Healing touch Source - Jonah Jesusman Replicated - Volume 4: Outbreak - "Chapter 6: Pandora's Lair" After Jack acquired this ability, he began using itto help end the Athed virus plague. After the plague was over, Jack used it to help huis friends in need. However, using this ability exhausted him. Jack described it as the ability continually draining out of him, however, he refused to give it up. As proven by John Harelik, Jack cannot "bring back the dead". This means that Jack cannot heal someone who is clinically dead, even if they have only been dead a few seconds. Shape shifting Source - Mallory Fallon Replicated - Volume 5: Competition - "Chapter 31: Revelation" After Jack acquired this ability, he used it to change into the President in order to capture Mallory and, indirectly, Luke. When Mallory grabbed Jack's hand, she wasn't able to get a DNA sample. This caused Mallory to constantly change appearances until Jack injected him with a tranquilizer. Like Mallory, Jack has also shown that he can transform in a few seconds and his clothes change as well. However, unlike Mallory's debut transformations, it seemed to be painless for Jack. . Blue Pyrokinesis Source - Flint Mondays Replicated - "Chapter 1: Walking Through Fire" Molecular combustion Source - Ruby Covington Replicated - "Chapter 10: Knockoffs" . Insectokinesis Source - Kane Malamut Replicated - "Chapter 13: Instinct" . . Source - Replicated - . . Source - Replicated - . Weakness . History The Society Volume 1: Origins . Volume 2: Family . Volume 3: Brave New World . Volume 4: Outbreak . Volume 5: Competition . Volume 6: Power . Volume 7: Selection . Volume 8: Epilogue . Relationships . . Trivia * . Category:The Society Category:The Company Category:Adam's Followers